Spray devices of the two-dose type have been developed for numerous applications, in particular in the field of pharmacy. In particular, such devices are used in the field of nasal sprays. Such a device generally has a reservoir containing two doses of fluid, each dose being intended for a respective nostril.
Depending on the nature of the fluid, particularly when it is medicine, the filling and storage conditions for the fluid can be quite restricting. Thus, in the pharmaceutical field, numerous fluids, i.e. liquids or powders, need to be filled in a sterile zone, and need to be stored in a cold room. Existing spray devices are generally filled with fluid after the device has been fully assembled, thereby implying filling machines that are specially adapted to the devices in question, which machines must naturally be in sterile zones. After filling, the device as a whole must be stored in a cold room. Given the very high costs of surface area in sterile zones and of cubic capacity in cold rooms, the use of specific filling machines turns out to be a drawback in terms of cost, and the same applies to storage in a cold room, since the volume of a nasal spray device is often rather large.